Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a video content providing apparatus for providing video content to be displayed as an image on various display apparatus such as a television (TV), a monitor, etc., a control method thereof, and a system, and for example, to a video content providing apparatus, which has an improved structure to prevent and/or reduce an image display program caused by a mismatch of support video interface between a relay and a display apparatus when video content is provided to the display apparatus not directly but via the like relay such as an audio/video (AV) receiver, a control method thereof and a system.
Description of Related Art
To compute and process predetermined information in accordance with certain processes, an electronic apparatus basically includes a central processing unit (CPU), a chipset, a memory, and the like electronic components for computation. Such an electronic apparatus may be classified variously in accordance with what information will be processed therein. For example, the electronic apparatus is classified into an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, a server or the like for processing general information, and an image processing apparatus for processing image information.
The image processing apparatus receives a content signal including image data from the exterior and processes the image data extracted from the content signal in accordance with various image processing processes. The image processing apparatus may display an image based on the processed image data on its own display panel, or output the processed image data to another display apparatus provided with a panel so that on the corresponding display apparatus can display an image based on the processed image signal. In particular, the image processing apparatus that has a display panel is called a display apparatus, and may for example includes a TV, a monitor, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a tablet computer, a mobile phone, etc. Further, the image processing apparatus includes an apparatus for providing video data to another image processing apparatus such as a TV, which is called a video content providing apparatus, a video providing apparatus, etc. As an example of the video content providing apparatus, there is an ultrahigh definition (UHD) player. For example, video content reproduced in a UHD player is provided to the TV in accordance with preset interface standards, and then displayed as an image on the TV.
The video content providing apparatus is directly connected to another image processing apparatus and provides content without any separate device. However, due to various environmental reasons, convenience of use, etc., there may be a structure where video content is primarily transferred from the video content providing apparatus the relay and then secondarily transferred from the relay to one or more display apparatuses. The relay not only transfers the video content to the display apparatus but also performs various processes with respect to video content. Such a process may for example include authentication for security of video content, scrambling, descrambling, etc.
To make the display apparatus display an image with the best quality, the video content providing apparatus may output video content with the highest quality supportable in the display apparatus. However, if there is a mismatch in ability to process video content between the relay and the display apparatus, video content may be not normally transferred from the relay to the display apparatus or not transferred at all. As a result, the display apparatus cannot normally display an image in this case. Therefore, it is important to overcome the mismatch and assure normal display of video content.